Session 2
Am nächsten Morgen begann unsere Vorbereitung schon recht früh, was sich darin manifestierte, dass sich die Truppe schon kurz nach Ladenöffnung in der Silberschmiede, der einzigen Schmiede Colvilles, wiederfand. Die Augen des Zwerges bekamen einen seltsamen Glanz, als er die ersten Schläge auf dem Amboss vernahm. Die Schmiedemeisterin, ihres Zeichens ein Drachenmensch, hob nicht einmal den Kopf als wir eintraten, so beschäftigt schien sie mit ihrem hämmernden Tagwerk zu sein. Während Benrem sie direkt ansprach, um über etwaige technische Unterschiede in der Schmiedekunst zu fachsimpeln, besah der Rest der Gesellschaft die zum Verkauf stehenden Waffen, welche in den dafür vorgesehenen Regalen und Ständern ausgestellt waren. Die drakonische Schmiedekunst schien sich von normalbekannten glattschneidigen Klingen stark zu unterscheiden, da die Klingen zackenartige Einbuchtungen hatten, zweifellos zum Zwecke stärkerer, brutalerer Verletzungen. Eowen erwarb einen Rapier und ein Scimitar, bevor wir den Laden wieder verließen. Natürlich konnte Benrem nicht gehen ohne dem Schmiedemeister mehrfach seine Rückkehr zu bekunden, um mit ihm in ein paar Tagen einen Wissensaustausch zu vollführen. Als nächstes ging es die Straße ein Stück hinauf zu einem kleinen Krims-Krams Laden namens „Leonores Gedöns“. Schon beim ersten Blick in das Schaufenster konnte man sich vorstellen, wie der Name des Ladens zustande kam. Über und über gefüllt mit allerlei Gerümpel, was zum stöbern einlud. Oder besser gesagt zum suchen, denn wirklich brauchbare Schätze ließen sich auch nach intensivem Augen offenhalten nicht finden. Nuin brabbelte so etwas wie „Leonores Müllhalde“ vor sich hin, als Eowen gerade im Begriff war die Namensgeberin des Geschäfts direkt anzusprechen. Sie versuchte lediglich ihre kleine hölzerne, magische Schachtel, welche einen Wurm enthielt, der auf beiden Seiten einen Kopf hatte, zu verkaufen, ließ sich allerdings nicht auf die niedrigen Summen ein, welche Leonore ihr anbot. Nach dem mehr oder weniger erfolglosen Versuch, etwas Wertvolles zu finden oder etwas von Wert zu verkaufen gingen wir schließlich auf die gegebüberliegende Straßenseite in den letzten sichtbaren Laden names „Rosenbaums Arkane Artefakte“. Es empfing uns ein kleiner Mensch hinter der Ladentheke, der sich als Rosenbaum vorstellte. Nuin´s Augen wanderten schnell über die spärlich befüllten Regale. Abgesehen von Zwei verschiedenen Arten von Tränken, einem hölzernen Stab und ein paar goldener Ringe hinter der Theke schien das Etablissement leider nicht viel herzugeben, dies wurde noch verschlimmert nachdem Rosenbaum die hohen Kosten der einzelnen Gegenstände aufzählte. Am Ende blieben nur zwei gekaufte Heiltränke und ein grimmig dreinblickender Nuin der sich darüber ärgerte das Trinkspiel verloren zu haben und deshalb nicht genug Gold besaß um einen Magischen Ring zu erstehen. Als nächstes begaben wir uns zum Hause des bekannten Dorfbewohners „Kazio“, welcher uns von Emerick Falone als interessantes Ausflugsziel empfohlen wurde. Das Alte Haus welches Kazio sein Eigen nannte, war mehr oder weniger eine voll eingerichtete Kampfschule, was man schon an den Stroh und Holzpuppen erahnen konnte, welche seinen Vorgarten zierten. Nach einem kurzen Kennenlernen und anschliessendem Erfahrungstausch, baten Eowen und Keltan um eine Übungsstunde, um ihre Fähigkeiten erweitern zu können. Keltan lernte eine neue Technik im Schwertkampf und Eowen profitierte sehr von Kazios Erfahrung mit dem Bogen. Kurz darauf kamen wir noch auf das Gerücht einer Geisterstadt zu sprechen, welches an uns heran getragen wurde. Kazio erzählte uns, dass es ein interessantes Ziel sei und dass sich diese sagenumwobene Stadt nur ein paar Stunden Fußmarsch von Colville entfernt befand. Unser Interesse war schlagartig geweckt und wir wandten uns dankend zum gehen. „Wenn ihr diesen Weg einschlagt, lasst euch üerraschen wo er euch hinführt“, sagte er zum Abschied. Aufgrund des großen Zeitfensters bevor der Konvoi aufbrechen sollte, entschlossen wir uns dazu, der Geisterstadt einen Besuch abzustatten. Je näher wir der Stadt kamen, desto unwirklicher gestaltete sich unsere Umgebung, nebelhafte Schwaden waberten über die Gehwege und zwischen den Häuserzeilen entlang, welche ihre besten Tage wohl schon lange hinter sich hatten. Alles machte einen alten, vermoderten Eindruck. Nachdem wir die ersten Häuser passiert hatten, bemerkten wir mehrere schemenhafte Bewegungen in der unmittelbaren Umgebung. Wir waren nicht allein hier. In der ungefähren Stadtmitte waren am Wegesrand geschlossene Särge aufgebahrt woraus uns ein dumpfes Stöhnen an die Ohren drang. Kel und Benrem öffneten einen Sarg, um zu erkunden wer oder was diese Laute von sich gab. Ein verotteter Körper blickte uns aus der Öffnung an. Ohne dass sich der verottete Mund bewegte, gab es dennoch stöhnende Laute von sich. Hier stimmte etwas nicht. Nach Nuin´s fachkundiger Feststellung handelte es sich hier um eine Reihe von Illusionszaubern. Nach näherer Betrachtung der schmemenhaften Gestalten hinter und neben uns, welche ständig zwischen den Häuserzeilen zu verschwinden schienen, bemerkten wir nun eine Art automatiserte Seilkonstruktion, welche den Anschein erweckte, dass hier lebende Tote wandelten. Irgendwer wollte jegliche Lebensformen von der Stadt fernhalten, soviel stand nun fest. Mittlerweile näherten wir uns einem sehr dunkel wirkenden Haus, welches das Ende der Straße einläutete. Vor dem Treppenaufgang zur hölzernen Haupttür taten sich zwei grünlich brennende Totenschädel vor uns auf, welche die Pfosten der Eingangspforte bildeten. Magie. Überall Magie. Beim ersten Blick durch das Fenster neben der Eingangstür machten wir schon eine gedrungene Gestalt aus, welche im inneren des Raumes stand. Mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen öffneten wir die Tür und begannen mit dem Geschöpf zu reden. Es war „Shedinn Myastan“ ein drachgeborener Magier. Er eröffnete uns nach unseren vielen Fragen, dass er für all den Zauber innerhalb dieser Stadt veranwortlich war und es nur tat um einen Rückzugsort zu haben, an dem er in Ruhe die Magie studieren könne. Er hielt weder etwas von Besuch noch sonstigem sozialen Kontakt, was er uns recht emotionslos mitteilte. Nach dem gut gemeinten Rat, vielleicht keine zwei brennenden Totenköpfe vor der Eignangstür zu platzieren, um ein bisschen weniger Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, verengten sich plötzlich seine Augen und mit leicht zittriger Stimme sagte er „Zwei Totenköpfe? Ich habe nur einen Totenkopf gefertigt.“ Albion wagte als erstes den Blick nach draussen, es war nur noch der linke Totenkopf auf dem Pfeiler, der andere schwebte in einiger Entfernung auf dem Weg und blickte in unsere Richtung. Eowen riet dem ängstlichen Shedinn sich im Haus zu verstecken, was dieser augenblicklich mit einem Sprung hinter eine Holztheke bereitwillig in die Tat umsetzte. Wir machten uns zum Kampf bereit und bewegten uns langsam in Richtung des Totenkopfes, welcher als Reaktion grüne Flammen in unsere Richtung schoss, welchen wir nur knapp ausweichen konnten. Eowen feuerte einen Pfeil in seine Richtung während Benrem und Kel auf ihn zustürmten. Der Pfeil schien ihn nur mäßig zu stören, stattdessen wurde das grün seiner Flammen nur intensiver und stärker, so verhielt es sich auch als Nuin seine Arkanen geschosse abfeuerte. Nach mehreren Sekunden des ausgeglichenen Kampfes gelang es uns dennoch mit gezielten Schwert und Axthieben under dem ständig andauernden magischen Beschuss Nuins und Albions das Monster zu bezwingen. Ein Dunkelelfischer Krummsäbel spaltete den Schädel. Wir begaben uns wieder in Richtung des Hauses zu dem ängstlichen Magier, den wir anscheinend unbewusst aus einer sehr misslichen Lage befreit hatten. Unter dem Nachfragen einer eventuellen Belohnung zeigte er uns leicht widerwillig eine Truhe, aus der wir uns nehmen sollten, was wir brauchten. Darin befand sich ein Heiltrank, etwas Gold und ein Immovable Rod, welchen Kel an sich nahm. Wir verabschiedeten uns. Eowen erzählte uns daraufhin, dass in einiger Entfernung ihr Heimatdorf lag, welches von Orcs und Goblins fast völlig zerstört wurde und bat uns darum eine kleine Reise dorthin zu machen. Wir stimmten bereitwillig zu. Der Weg führte uns aus der vermeintlichen Geisterstadt hinaus durch ein kleines von zwielichtigem Licht durchdrungenen Wäldchen, durch das sich ein gewundener Pfad schlängelte. Abgesehen von einer kleinen Liason mit zwei Feendrachen, die uns allerdings mehr neckten als attackierten, erreichten wir das Dorf ohne weitere Zwischenfälle. Auch wenn es nicht unsere einfachste Übung war, Feendrachen davon zu überzeugen, dass Spaß gerade nicht unserem Metiér entsprach. Als wir die Dorfgrenze erreichten, sahen wir abgesehen von der erwarteten Zerstörung innerhalb des Dorfes, eine kleine Kolonne von Hochelfen, die zwischen den Häusern umherstreiften. Wir näherten uns einem hochrangigeren Elfen, um in Erfahrung zu bringen was hier vor sich ging. Als er Eowen sah, lächelte er milde, da er sie erkannte und berichtete die Details der letzten Tage. Die Elfen waren als abgesandte hierher geschickt worden um dem Fall nachzugehen. Des Weiteren erzählte er ihr vom Verbleib ihres Bruders und übergab ihr einen so genannten „Sending Stone“, mit dem es ihr möglich war ihn einmal am Tag mit einer kurzen Mitteilung zu erreichen, denn er besaß das Gegenstück dazu. Nachdem wir uns von ihm verabschiedeten folgten wir Eowen zum Zentrum des Dorfes, an dem einst der riesige Baum der Sonnenwiege gestanden haben soll. Es war nur noch ein Krater vorhanden, in den Eowen langsam hinabstieg. Sie konnte es nicht verstehen wie der Baum einfach so, ohne sonstige Spuren zu hinterlassen, verschwinden konnte. Im Kern des Kraters grub sie sanft ihre Hände in die weiche Erde, um ihr beim herausrieseln zuschauen zu können, woraufhin sie verblüfft bemerkte das abgesehen von der Erde ein leuchtender Samen in ihrer Handfläche lag. Eine sanfte Naturmagie ging von ihm aus, dies war unverkennbar. Mit leicht feuchten Augen steckte sie ihn in eine Tasche ihres Mantels und schwor sich den richtigen Platz zum Pflanzen für ihn zu finden. Da es nun langsam der Dämmerung entgegenging, beschlossen wir uns in einem halbwegs intakten Haus zur Rast niederzulassen, während die Elfen sich anschickten das Dorf zu verlassen. Aufgrund der Strapazen unserer Reise wurde es dieses Mal auch nur ein kurzer Aufenthalt am Feuer, um die Wachen einzuteilen, bis sich der Rest der Truppe zum Schlafen bzw. meditieren niederlegte. Durch ein Loch in der Decke schienen die ersten Strahlen des Mondes hindurch, während sich langsam und lautlos eine Kreatur ihren Weg hindurchbahnte. Es konnte sich solange unbemerkt in den Raum winden, dass wir diese monströse Fleischfressende Pflanze erst bemerkten als sich ihr riesiges Maul gefährlich über den schlafenden Nuin stülpte. Unser Kampf entbrannte schlagartig und die Klingen hackten über mehrere Minuten Pflanzenteile aus dem massiven Stamm heraus, der ihren Körper bildete. Doch erst als Benrem mit seiner Axt den Kopf der Pflanze vom Körper trennte, gelang es uns Nuin aus dessen Mund herauszuziehen. Keine Nacht ohne Kampf. Am darauffolgenden Morgen bewegten wir uns bedächtig in Richtung Colville, um rechtzeitig unseren Auftrag anzunehmen. Nach der halben Strecke fanden wir merkwürdige Spuren auf dem Boden. Die eines schnell trabenden Ponys, sowie einer kleineren Person, die nebenher zu laufen schien. Kurz dahinter waren eine große Anzahl von Wolfsspuren. Es schien als wäre ein ganzes Rudel hinter ihnen her. Wir entschlossen uns den Spuren zu folgen. man weiß ja nie, wo einen der Tag hinführt. Ungefähr eine halbe Stunde gingen wir ihnen nach, die Ranger voraus, der Rest in einigem Abstand hinter ihnen her. Kurz vorm Erreichen des Zieles gingen Eowen und Keltan schleichend alleine weiter voran, während die anderen in gebührendem Abstand warteten. Den beiden Waldläufern bot sich ein bizarres Bild. Ein Halbling, saß mit dem Rücken zu ihnen, in aller Seelenruhe an seinem Feuer, während etwas abseits links von ihm ein Netz im Baum hing das gefüllt war mit mindestens 14 Wölfen. Zwei Meter entfernt unterhalb des nächsten Baumes, winselte ein offensichtlich in einer Bärenfalle gefangener Wolf klagend vor sich hin. Dieser Halbling schien alle Verfolger in eine Falle gelockt zu haben und hatte anscheinend Spaß dabei, ihnen beim Sterben zuzuhören. Nachdem sie kurz seitlich einen Blick auf die eine Hälfte seines Gesichtes werfen konnten, fiel ihnen auf, dass sie ihn kannten. Es war ebenjener Halbling der damals in der Schenke in Colville auf Keltan eingeredet hatte, vielleicht sogar unterschwellig drohte. Keltan wollte versuchen zu dem gefangenen Wolf hinzuschleichen, um ihm zu helfen, doch nach einer kurzen Rücksprache mit Eowen kamen sie zu dem Schluss, dass es vielleicht intelligenter wäre, die anderen zu holen, da sie nicht wussten, was hier vor sich ging. Dieser Halbling war definitiv sehr gefährlich, unscheinbar aber gefährlich. Benrem war der erste, der für sich eine Entscheidung fällte. „Das ist nicht unser Kampf dort, wir müssen nach Colville um den Konvoi rechtzeitig zu erreichen“. Nach einem halbherzigen Nicken von Nuin und Albion, wurde klar, dass sie nicht dorthin gehen wollten, um sich dem Kampf zu stellen. Eowen, war die einzige die sich dafür entschied ihm helfen zu wollen. Kel überlegte fieberhaft, was er tun sollte und entschloss sich nach mehreren Minuten, der Gruppe nach Colville zu folgen, statt sich mit Eowen von ihnen abzuspalten. Eine Entscheidung, die er für eine sehr lange Zeit bereuen sollte. Insgeheim hoffte er diesen Halbling irgendwann wieder zu treffen, um all seinen Hass an ihm auslassen zu dürfen, während leises, schmerzendes Wolfsgeheul in seinen Gedanken widerhallte. Die Gemeinschaft kam nun ohne weitere Zwischenfälle zur Mittagszeit in Colville an und schickten sich auch gleich an nach diesem anstrengenden Marsch auf ihre jeweiligen Zimmer zu gehen, um am nächsten Morgen in der Früh ihren Auftrag anzunehmen. Doch wieder kam es anders als gedacht. Die Stadt war in heller Aufruhr, denn Selena Teeblatt wurde schon wieder vermisst. Schnell wurde klar, dass es wieder eine Entführung war. Mehrere Suchtrupps wurden losgeschickt, um die Spuren aufzunehmen und auch wir bildeten einen davon. Aufgrund unserer fähigen Fährtenleser fanden wir recht schnell eine Spur, der wir folgen konnten. Sie führte uns an den Rand einer Lichtung mitten im Wald, direkt zu einem Hügel im Zentrum. In der Mitte des Hügels tat sich ein massiver Eingang auf, der von fähigen Handwerkerhänden gemacht zu sein schien, was man an der guten Verarbeitung erkennen konnte. Dennoch war alles sehr alt, wenn man die dicke Staubschicht anschaute, die sich ebenfalls über die Wände zog. Hinter dem Eingang führte direkt eine Treppe hinab in den Boden. Wir stiegen leise hintereinandergehend hinab und fanden uns in einem engen Raum wieder der links und rechts jeweils eine Tür darbot. Die rechte Tür lag in völliger Dunkelheit, während die linke mit zwei Fackeln beleuchtet war. Ob Selena Teeblatt hier hinuntergebracht wurde? Nachdem wir nacheinander unsere Ohren an die Linke Tür gepresst hatten und bemerkten, dass dahinter Stimmen miteinander sprachen beratschlagten wir, was wir nun am besten tun sollten. Doch dieses Mal fanden wir keinen wirklichen Konsens, was darin resultierte, dass Benrem die Initiative ergriff und einem Impuls folgend einfach an die Tür klopfte. Die Stimmen dahinter verstummten schlagartig. Nach mehreren stummen Minuten knarrte es leise und die Tür wurde einen Spaltbreit geöffnet. Was nun? War das ein Hinterhalt? Schlagartig zückten wir unsere Waffen, während sich Benrem zur Tür beugte und sie mit einem Schwung aufriss. Mehrere dunkel gekleidete Personen wurden sichtbar, alle mit Armbrüsten bewaffnet. Sofort schlug uns ein Hagel aus Pfeilen entgegen denen wir nur unter starken Bemühungen ausweichen konnten. Nuin schaffte es noch irgendwie mit einer kaum wahrnehmbaren Handbewegung Arkane Geschosse in die Richtung der Schurken abzufeuern kurz bevor Benrem geistesgegenwärtig die Tür zuschlug. Wir nahmen unsere Beine in die Hand und rannten die Treppe wieder hinauf so schnell wir konnten. Zahlenmäßig waren wir definitiv unterlegen. Oben angekommen schleppten wir uns über die Lichtung hin bis zur Baumgrenze und versteckten uns zwischen altem Gehölz, während sich unser Blick unentwegt auf die Öffnung im Hügel richtete. Eowen sprach als erste wieder und teilte uns mit, dass sie sich alleine auf den Weg machen wollte, um dem anderen Suchtrupp, den wir während unserer Suche entdeckt hatten, hiervon zu berichten und sie um Unterstützung zu bitten, während wir hier auf sie warten und die Umgebung beobachten konnten. Wir stimmten zu, alleine kam sie wohl am schnellsten voran. Kurz nachdem sie verschwunden war, tauchten zwei Gestalten aus der Hügelöffnung auf. Zwei Personen gekleidet in schwarz. Einer von ihnen ging nach links und einer nach rechts. Sie suchten uns. Wir teilten uns auf, Nuin und Keltan sollten sich um die linke Person kümmern und Albion und Benrem um die rechte. Der Plan bestand darin, sie möglichst lautlos aus dem Hinterhalt zu töten, um nicht noch mehr Aufsehen zu erregen. Dies gelang uns nach einem gut getimeten Angriff leider nicht zu 100 %. Nach einem kurzen Tumult konnten wir die Wachen zwar erledigen aber nicht ohne Hilfeschreie von ihnen. Keltan zog sich den Umhang von einer Wache an, um ihn eventuell in einem Täuschungsmanöver benutzen zu können, falls noch mehr Gegner die Treppe hinaufstürmen sollten. Gerade als sie sich ein wenig entfernt vom Hügeleingang wieder zusammen fanden, ertönte ein mächtiges, lautes Stampfen unten am Fuß der Treppe. Boom. Boom.